This invention relates to an improved vibratory finishing apparatus which provides both better finishing and separating functions.
In a known vibratory finishing apparatus in which finishing and separating functions are combined, there have heretofore been proposed a number of new ideas or developments. However, the known combination-type apparatus has disadvantages since its separating efficiency must be lowered so as to obtain its better finishing efficiency, and vice versa. There is also known an apparatus which provides both improved finishing and separating functions, but it involves appreciably higher manufacturing costs.
The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus by which it is possible to make effective use of the whole capacity of the tub so as to carry out the finishing work, and to complete the separating work in substantially half the conventional time, in increasing the separating capability up to 70% of the total mass, and the finishing capability to between 50% and 80%. It is therefore advantageous over the known combination-type apparatus in all respects, since its manufacturing costs are lowered by 15 to 20%, its running costs are considerably reduced as smaller vibratory forces can serve the purpose, and its running life or durability is lengthened by 20%.